1. Field of the Invention
The present invention refers to portable, light weight, ball carrying devices adapted to be comfortably worn by a player while playing tennis or other games requiring as a prerequisite to uninterrupted play, the periodic rapid substitution of additional balls to replace those going out of play.
In particular, the present invention relates to a one piece hollow right cylinder device for holding in reserve one or two balls and having an integral device for attachment to a belt or waistband of a player.
2. Prior Art
It is difficult to over-emphasize the deleterious effect which results from repeated interruptions when they occur during the play of the game of tennis, which after all is to a large degree for those who so pursue it, a serious sport requiring no small amount of perseverance and concentration. Therefore anything that contributes to reducing interruptions i.e. distractions from concentration contributes to the improvement of the game. The interruptions that I address here are those caused by balls going out of bounds out of play or out of reach, and the immediate need for a reserve of replacement balls.
Portable ball holders and carriers are known in configurations of tubes, cup-shapes, wire-forms, cones, pockets and clips.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,042,156 describes a tubular structure of a larger diameter than a ball utilizing foam or springs to press ball against a retaining lip.
An alternative embodiment depicts a hollow tube containing a pair of semispherical cups each lined at the bottom with fabric such as Velcro hook pad. This Velcro hook pad is a device for preventing the ball from falling out of the cup.
Another embodiment of the same invention features truncated conical members joined by a band. The perimeter of the mouth is slightly smaller than the circumference of a tennis ball. U.S. Pat. No. 4,062,482 describes a one piece clip type carrier for balancing balls in a holding position while attached to a player's garment. U.S. Pat. No. 4,396,136 describes a belt with hemispherical units having internally projecting ribs which provide a grasping hold on an inserted ball. U.S. Pat. No. 4,433,803 describes a belt with elastic pockets for containing balls. U.S. Pat. No. 4,781,307 is for a ball dispenser of elongated open end tubular structure for containing and dispensing balls by means of a finger operable dispenser mechanism. U.S. Pat. No. 4,849,332 is for an open-ended tubular member with an end to end elongated aperature and resilient outwardly expandable walls having a stop member at one end and a clip at the other.
In summary, prior art teaches the use of triggers, stops, springs, Velcro hook pad, foam pad, lips, belts, pockets and cones etc. These features often proved awkward, and cumbersome, adding weight and size to those referred to embodiments. The present invention eliminates the need for these superflous cumbersome features and provides a suitable device with minimum number of parts.